Crisis on Infinite Earths
However, the Spectre, aided by Earths' mightiest sorcerers managed to (apparently) defeat him. As Krona peers back through the cosmic veil, the Big Bang occurs: :In the beginning there were many. A Multiversal infinitude...so cold and so dark for so very long...that even the burning light was imperceptible. But then the light grew, and the Multiverse shuddered...and the darkness screamed as much in pain as in relief. For in that instant a Universe was born. A Universe with mighty worlds orbiting burning suns. A Universe reborn at the Dawn of Time. What had been many became one. The resulting reality was able to resist the Anti-Monitor's attacks due to the successful depowering efforts brought about mostly identified in battles noted to Supergirl and the Flash which cost them their lives. Vastly depowered, the Anti-Monitor attacked the resulting Earth directly where he was finally killed by Kal-L. With both "Monitors" dead, the resulting primary Earth underwent further changes and readjusted into a new state of existence which differed in many major ways from its preceding versions. The universe reformated all of its inhabitants to be native to its history and time line which conflicted with the previous multi-dimensional originating people now in it such as Power Girl. Some would be changed in the later Zero Hour/Hyper-Time event, whereby the existence of infinite dimensions would again be accessible in the DC primary reality (other dimensions existed, but were completely inaccessible and thus termed "Elseworlds Stories"). But interaction with these other dimensions was unstable and these separate realities' influences threatened to destroy the singular DC New Earth. This would be the same occurrence when the Dark Flash entered into the DC primary reality . It would not be until the later ''Infinite Crisis occurrence that stable extradimensional realities would be shown to exist within the DC universe again. Convergence nullified Crisis by preventing the destruction of the multiverse but as Brainiac noted "Each world has evolved but they all still exist." All that is known is that the Kents, the Flash, Supergirl, and Parallax were successful in preventing the collapse of the Multiverse as well as the original deaths of the Flash and Supergirl. Superman and his family and Parallax relocated to Prime Earth while Barry and Kara left for parts unknown in order to seek their destinies elsewhere. | Part1 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 1 | Part2 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 2 | Part3 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 3 | Part4 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 4 | Part5 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 5 | Part6 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 6 | Part7 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 7 | Part8 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 8 | Part9 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 9 | Part10 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 10 | Part11 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 11 | Part12 = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 12 | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * Crisis happened in the resulting Post-Crisis DCU but didn't (in theory) involve multiple Earths. Exact details regarding the Post-Crisis version of Crisis have been vague at best with one of the few glimpses into that version of Crisis. Characters who died or were erased during the Crisis Note: Not all of these characters actually appeared in the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, but nonetheless were erased from continuity due to the after effects of the Crisis. Some characters were unfortunate enough to have actually died during the Crisis, as well as having their existence erased from human memory. *Anti-Monitor *Captain Storm *Dove (Don Hall) *Farmer Boy *Flash (Barry Allen) *Gunner *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Johnny Cloud *Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) *Julia Remarque *Kid Psycho *Alexander Luthor, Sr. (Earth-Three) *Lois Lane (Earth-Three) *Kole *Monitor *Nighthawk *Owlman *Power Ring *Sarge *Solovar *Supergirl (Earth-One) *Super-Woman *Ultraman *Hippolyta (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased *Huntress (Helena Wayne) (killed in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12) *Jimmy Olsen (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased *Lana Lang (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased *Lois Lane (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased *Rising Son (killed in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 but didn't die in New Earth's version of Crisis) *Robin (Earth-Two) (killed in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12) *Steven Trevor (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased *Steven Trevor (Earth-Two) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus; survived as extra-dimensional outside of the main universe) *Superman (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased *Wonder Woman (Earth-One) (reverted to clay at the end of Crisis on Infinite Earths, effectively killed) erased *Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus; survived as extra-dimensional outside of the main universe)) *Captain Atom (Earth-Four) survived Crisis *Captain Marvel (Earth-S) survived Crisis | Trivia = *George Perez claimed in a 1994 interview that Chris Claremont, famous for his 17-year run on The Uncanny X-Men, suggested that the Earth-One Superman die killing the Anti-Monitor; since his history had been the one to survive the alteration of history, the new Earth was now without a Superman. In this scenario, the Earth-Two Superman, after considering the fact that his wife and friends are all now gone, would look at the heroes surrounding him and say, "Well, guess I don't need this anymore" and begin to wipe old-age make-up from his face and white hair dye from his temples. He would then explain that he had stopped physically aging in the 1940's when his powers reached their peak. This Superman would then return to Earth with the other heroes and assume his younger counterpart's life. The thrust of the post-Crisis Superman reboot would then be "The Return of the Original Super-Hero," with the Earth-Two Superman learning to live his life as a younger Clark Kent in the modern world. | Issues = Core Issues: * * * * * * * * * * * * Crossovers: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Wikipedia = Crisis on Infinite Earths | Links = }} nl:Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Storylines